violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Camcesca
Camcesca '('Cam/'ila and Fran/'cesca) is the friendship pairing between Camila Torres and Francesca Caviglia. They are best friends and they've known each other for about three years. While they care a lot about each other, they don't always agree on things and they sometimes fight. However, they always make up, showing that their friendship is strong and that they will always love each other no matter what. For the real life pairing of Lodovica Comello and Candelaria Molfese, see Lodelaria. History They have been friends for about three years. They have a very strong friendship. They always support one another and love their friends and they would do anything for each other. Camila, along with Maxi, became friends with Francesca after she moved to Buenos Aires, and they were one of the reasons she began to like the city. The three of them have been attending the Studio together for a long time, and they always stood up for each other if someone from Ludmila's gang insulted them. Later, when Violetta joined the Studio, she became their friend too. Ever since then, Camila, Francesca and Violetta have been inseparable. Violetta has also helped Francesca and Camila's friendship grow stronger. For example, Camila and Francesca both used to have a crush on Broduey, and both were trying to impress him when he first joined the Studio. They got into a huge fight because of this, but Violetta helped them sort it out and everything soon went back to normal. In the second season, Camila and Francesca's friendship is as strong as ever, and Camila was also the second person after Marco to find out about Francesca returning to Italy. Other Names *'Camesca' (Cam/ila and Franc/'esca') * Camicesca '('Cami/la and Fran/'cesca') *'Camilesca' (Camil/a and Franc/'esca') *'Cancesca '(C'/amila and Fr/'ancesca) *'Framila '(Fra/ncesca and Ca/'mila') *'Franila '(Fran/cesca and Cam/'ila') * Franmila (Fran/'cesca and Ca/'mila) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both had a crush on Broduey. *Both are good friends with Maxi. *Both are best friends with Violetta. *Both give Maxi advice about girls. *Both worked on the song "Always Dancing". *Both support Violetta to stay with Leon. * Both have a nickname that has four letters - Camila (Cami) and Francesca (Fran). *Both attend On Beat Studio . *Both ship Leonetta. *Both sang the song "Once Again". *Both weren't picked for Gregorio's special group. *Both dislike Ludmila. *Both sang the song "Friendship Code". 'Differences' *Camila has brown hair and Francesca has black hair. *Camila is from Argentina and Francesca is from Italy. *Francesca got picked for Talents 21 but Camila didn't. *Camila supports Luca's dream to become a musician, but Francesca doesn't. *Camila is great at maths, but Francesca isn't. *Francesca is very confident in her musical talent but Camila isn't. *Francesca speaks fluent Italian, but Camila doesn't. *Camila thinks that love can be planned out and measured, but Francesca doesn't. *Camila thought that Francesca should tell Violetta about going back to Italy straightaway, but Francesca thought the opposite. 'Facts' *They were fighting for a while because both of them wanted to date Broduey. *They've known each other for about three years. *Camila was the second person to find out about Francesca returning to Italy. *Francesca thinks that Camila's scrapbook about boys is ridiculous. *Several people mix them up, such as Herman Castillo and Marotti. 'Trademarks' Song - The Camcesca song could be "Once Again", because they were both part of it, and they also sung another version, a duet between them. Another Camcesca song is "Next to You", because they both sang it at the end of-term show with Violetta. Another song could be "Friendship Code", because they both sang it with Violetta. Episode - The Camcesca episode might be episode 3, because they danced together in it along with Maxi, at Dolores' brother's party. Color - The Camcesca color could be brown, because they are/were both in love with Broduey and he has brown eyes. Place - The Camcesca place could be On Beat Studio because they spend most of their time there and they are both students. Gallery Category:Character Friendships